Be or not to be 2 der Wahnsinn geht weiter
by Severina Smile
Summary: eine wahnsinnige Fortsetzung des alten Streitgespräches zwischen Muggel und einer menschlichen Fledermaus ggg


**Be or not to be 2... der Wahnsinn geht weiter**

_Auch bei dieser Story liegen alle Rechte bei J.K. Rowling. Ich ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Nutzen aus meiner Geschichte, sondern schreibe lediglich am Spaß an der Unterhaltung._

_Viel Vergnügen wünscht Severina_

**Vielleicht erinnert sich noch jemand daran, als vor vielen Wochen für eine Nacht in meiner Wohnung ein riesiges Chaos herrschte, das nur noch übertroffen wurde von dem Durcheinander in meinem Seelenleben.**

**Wie oft habe ich mich seither gefragt, was von alledem wohl Wahrheit und was Fantasie war.**

**Es war ein seltsamer Mensch, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts bei mir auftauchte und mir beweisen wollte, er wäre ein Zauberer aus Hogwarts, einer Zauberschule in der er Zaubertränke unterrichtete.**

**Manchmal erinnere ich mich noch an diese riesige menschliche Fledermaus und die „netten" Gespräche, welche wir in den Stunden unseres Zusammenseins führten.**

**Wo mag er sein, der wandelnde Mister – Charme – ist – mein – zweiter – Vorname und wie mag es ihm gehen?**

**Ob er wohl auch noch ab und an einen Gedanken an unser Zusammentreffen verschwendete, oder einfach sein Gedächtnis mit dieser Erinnerung gelöscht hatte?**

**Seit meine Tochter wegen ihres Studiums das Haus verlassen hatte und mein Mann arbeitsbedingt manchmal wochenlang unterwegs war, hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und Grübeln.**

**Oft saß ich im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin, drehte dieses seltsame Stück Holz, welches ich notdürftig mit Tesafilm zusammengeklebt hatte, in meinen Händen und wartete irrsinniger weise darauf, dass jeden Moment eine Gestalt aus dem Feuer fiel.**

**Ich fühlte mich irgendwie einsam, verlassen und spürte eine widersinnige Art der Sehnsucht nach diesem eigentlich unmöglichen Menschen.**

„**Du bist verrückt, Mädchen", schimpfte ich mit mir. „Dieses Stück Holz ist nichts weiter als ein verkohlter Kochlöffelstiel oder so etwas in der Art. Und du redest dir hier Sachen ein, die es einfach nicht geben kann, basta!"**

**Wütend knallte ich dieses Stückchen unschuldiges Holz auf den Couchtisch und durchbohrte es mit meinen zornigen Blicken.**

„**Ach, und den schleppst du aus lauter Anhänglichkeit noch mit dir herum? Und seltsam, seit wann haben denn Kochlöffelstiele Ornamente?", stichelte meine innere Stimme, die zugegebenermaßen in letzter Zeit ziemlich vorlaut geworden war.**

„**Sei still, ist vielleicht eine Sonderanfertigung", plautzte ich zurück und musste plötzlich laut lachen, als mir klar wurde, dass ich mich hier mit mir selber stritt.**

„**Alles nur wegen dieses verdammten Teiles und einem Kerl, den ich noch nicht einmal kenne, oder weiß, ob er wirklich existiert."**

**Ich sollte dringend meinen Geisteszustand untersuchen lassen, wenn ich schon lautstark mit mir alleine diskutierte. **

**Voller Zorn packte ich das Holz, sprang auf und lief zum Kamin.**

„**Jetzt ist Schluß, endgültig!", fauchte ich den Kamin an, der ja nun wirklich nichts dafür konnte, sah gebannt einige Augenblicke in die Flammen, ehe ich dieses verkohlte „was – auch – immer" mitten hinein in das tanzende Feuer warf.**

„**So!", meinte ich, stolz auf mich und meine Tat und rieb mir die Hände, als wollte ich sie von imaginärem Schmutz reinigen.**

**Schon wollte ich mich umwenden, um zufrieden zur Couch zurückzugehen und den restlichen Abend genießen, als mich ein seltsames Geräusch noch einmal in die Flammen blicken ließ.**

**Meine Augen wurden tellerminengroß und meine Kinnlade klappte fassungslos herunter.**

**Ich glaubte nicht, was ich da sah.**

**Zischend und knisternd verkohlte der Tesafilm an dem Holz und ließ beide Teile des Stabes erneut auseinanderfallen. Doch sie sanken nicht zu Boden, hinein in die alles verschlingende Glut, sondern sie schwebten kurz über dem Feuer, begannen sich rasend schnell um sich selbst zu drehen, bevor sie sich zu einer Einheit zusammenfügten, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen.**

**Ein bläuliches Flämmchen glitt an dem gesamten Stab herunter und schien es mit einem Schutzfilm zu überziehen.**

**Dann schwang der Stab in der Luft leicht hin und her, mitten im Kamin, fast als würde er dort lauern.**

**Mein Herz schlug wie wild in meiner Brust und die Hände begannen zu zittern.**

**Langsam und zögernd trat ich näher an den Kamin, Schritt für Schritt, ängstlich -, ich musste es nun zugeben, den Zauberstab beobachtend, der nun begann, ungeduldig auf und ab zu wippen.**

„**Ach verdammt, Severus, was soll das jetzt?", seufzte ich auf und wollte nach dem Stab greifen, um diesem Spielchen ein Ende zu bereiten.**

**Seltsam, das Feuer erschien mir gar nicht heiß, eher angenehm kühl und so streckte ich neugierig und wahrscheinlich völlig lebensmüde meinen Arm immer weiter in die Kaminöffnung.**

**Die Flammen züngelten bereits an meinem Handgelenk empor und noch immer verspürte ich keinerlei Schmerz, sondern nur eine wohltuende Kühle, wie das Streicheln einer Hand, als mich diese imaginäre Hand plötzlich zu packen schien und mitten hinein in das Feuer zog.**

**Ich versuchte zu entkommen, wollte schreien, doch schon schlugen die plötzlich grünlichen Flammen über meinem Körper zusammen und zogen mich mit aller Macht ins Nichts.**

**Farben und Formen rasten mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit an meinen Augen vorbei und ich presste in Panik meine Arme eng an meine Brust und hielt mir mit den Händen meine Ohren zu, da ein unerträgliches Pfeifen meine Trommelfelle fast zum Zerreißen brachte.**

**Tränen traten mir in die Augen, da Ruß und Qualm mich wie ein dicker Nebel umwogten und das Atmen war nur noch unter größter Anstrengung möglich.**

**Ich begann zu husten und verstieg mich in die Angst ersticken zu müssen, qualvoll und erbärmlich.**

**Mein geschundener Körper schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und nahm mir kurz das Bewusstsein, ehe ich nach Luft ringend das Bedürfnis verspürte, mich auf der Stelle zu übergeben.**

„**Scheiße, verdammte", fluchte ich hustend und registrierte so langsam, dass ich auf festem Boden angekommen war und einigermaßen frische Luft atmen konnte.**

**Vorsichtig begann ich die Augen zu öffnen und blickte mich um.**

„**Nicht sehr professionell, aber immerhin angekommen", begrüßte mich eine Stimme, die ich auch nach Jahren unter tausenden wiedererkannt hätte.**

„**Severus Snape", fauchte ich, wobei leider mein Husten den Zorn nicht so ganz zur Geltung brachte und ihn eher erscheinen ließ, als würde ich mich freuen hier zu sein.**

**Ich hob den Kopf und da sah ich ihn stehen – schwarz wie die Nacht, hocherhobenen Hauptes, seine Arme in der mir bekannten Geste vor der Brust verschränkt und seine Lippen umspielten ein spöttisches Lächeln.**

„**Würde man vielleicht mal die Güte besitzen und meinen zerschundenen Körper vom Boden aufheben, oder ist das deine Art von Gastfreundschaft?", schrie ich ihn an, denn meine Nerven lagen blank.**

**Ich verstand nichts mehr, jeder Knochen in meinem Leib schmerzte, der Kopf wollte mir zerspringen und dieses Ungeheuer hatte nichts weiter zu tun, als mich auszulachen.**

„**Wie wäre es vielleicht mal mit einem kleinen Bitte ", grantelte Snape.**

„**Bitte", brummte ich angefressen.**

„**Bitte, Sir oder Professor ", lamentierte er oberlehrerhaft weiter.**

„**Bitte Sir oder Professor ", maulte ich ihn an und schickte einen meiner „freundlichsten" Blicke hinterher.**

**Doch dankbar nahm ich seine entgegengestreckte Hand an und ließ mir unter Protest- und Schmerzensstöhnen aufhelfen.**

**Die Berührung seiner warmen Haut schickte einen kleinen Stromstoß durch meinen gesamten Körper und als ich ihm auch noch in seine schwarzen Augen blickte, wurden meine Knie butterweich und ich drohte den Halt zu verlieren.**

„**Bin ich immer noch so umwerfend?", hauchte es an meinem Ohr und ich spürte den beißenden Spott in seiner Stimme, doch netterweise führte er mich wenigstens zu einem Stuhl und ließ mich setzen.**

**Nun erst gelang es mir, mich näher umzusehen und ich erschrak.**

**Wo war ich hier gelandet? Und vor allem wie kam ich hierher? **

**Der Raum war in dezentes Halbdunkel getaucht und ich erkannte zuerst nur einen großen Schreibtisch, auf dem eine Öllampe träge vor sich hin flackerte und nicht viel von ihrem Licht an ihre Umgebung abgab.**

**Doch so langsam schälten sich andere Gegenstände aus der Dunkelheit und ich erkannte die unbehauenen Wände in ihrer Kargheit, vor denen Regale in langen Reihen aufgestellt waren.**

**Ich sah eine Vielzahl an Gläsern und Flaschen, die sorgsam beschriftet und einsortiert waren, um deren Inhalt ich mir jedoch keine größeren Gedanken machte. Was vielleicht sogar besser war.**

**Vage erkannte ich im Hintergrund einen riesigen Tisch, vollgestellt mit allerlei eigentümlichen Gerätschaften, deren Bedeutung mir völlig schleierhaft war. **

**Aus einem großen bauchigen Glasgefäß, das in einem noch größeren Ständer steckte, quoll leise blubbernd eine kleine Dampfwolke hervor und verteilte sich als feiner Nebel an der Decke.**

**Meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Dunkel dieses Raumes und offenbarten mir noch viele sonderbare Details, die ich mir schwor, irgendwann zu hinterfragen.**

**Doch im Moment brannte mir nur eine einzige Frage auf der Zunge und so wandte ich mich zurück an den Mann, der mit verschränkten Armen neben mir stand und mich unverhohlen musterte.**

„**Wo bin ich hier?", flüsterte ich so leise, als hätte ich Angst vor der Wahrheit und wünschte mir, meine Frage würde keiner verstehen.**

„**Willkommen in Hogwarts", meinte Snape gelassen und blickte mich weiterhin unverwandt an.**

„**Du machst Scherze", meinte ich verkrampft und meine Stimme drohte zu kippen, kam nur als hohes Piepsen über meine Lippen.**

„**Mitnichten, meine Liebe. Ich scherze nicht. Willkommen in meinem Reich in Hogwarts, mein Büro mit Labor", kam es belustigt von Snape und mit einem Zauberstabschlenker sorgte er im nächsten Moment für gleißendes Licht im Raum.**

**Wohl an die hundert Kerzen flammten auf und auch die kleine Öllampe auf seinem Schreibtisch strahlte auf.**

**Ich erkannte jede Einzelheit, und vor allem eines – er hatte nicht gelogen.**

**Oder es war eine überaus gelungene Sinnestäuschung.**

**Langsam stand ich auf und trat an eines der näher stehenden Regale, griff hinein und nahm das erstbeste Glas heraus, das ich erreichen konnte.**

**Alles fühlte sich so echt an, sah so unwahrscheinlich echt aus...**

„**IIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!!!", schrie ich angeekelt und hätte das Glas um ein Haar fast fallengelassen.**

**Eine verkümmerte hässliche Kreatur schwamm in einer leicht grünlichen Lösung hinter dem Glas und schien mich mit seinen toten Augen zu durchbohren.**

**Da griff bereits eine Hand zu und entwand mir das Glas wieder.**

„**Es wäre besser, wenn du hier nichts weiter anfassen würdest", meinte Severus mit unmissverständlicher Härte in der Stimme und sah mich zornig an.**

**Das brachte mein Nervenkostüm zum Zerreißen und ich fauchte ihn böse an.**

„**Hättest ja ein Schild aufstellen können mit der Aufschrift:**

**DAS BERÜHREN DER FIGÜREN MIT DEN PFOTEN IST VERBOTEN!!!!**

**Dann hätte ich es vielleicht gewusst dass ich in einem Museum gelandet bin."**

**Damit wandte ich mich brüsk um, ließ ihn stehen und setzte mich demonstrativ wieder auf meinen Stuhl.**

„**Nicht das ich auch noch diesen kostbaren Boden ruiniere", meinte ich eingeschnappt und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust, deutlich Abwehr demonstrierend.**

„**Und auch noch diese wertvolle Luft einatmen", kam es spöttisch.**

„**Na dann werde ich mal schnell selbige anhalten", und ich holte tief Luft, machte dicke Backen und hielt wirklich die Luft an.**

**Ich bin ein Meister im lange Luftanhalten und schaffe es schon eine beachtliche Zeitspanne.**

**Scheinbar uninteressiert blickte Snape an mir vorbei zu seinem Labortisch, doch ich spürte, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus immer wieder einen kleinen Wimpernschlag riskierte, um zu sehen ob ich nicht schon wieder atme.**

**Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden schwenkte er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu mir, während er bewegungslos ausharrte und nur darauf wartete, das mir die Luft ausging.**

**Doch noch konnte ich!**

**Snape beugte sich vor und schaute mir nun mitten ins Gesicht, doch ich rührte mich nicht, sondern schloss einfach die Augen.**

„**Sieh mich gefälligst an", zischte er und ich öffnete meine Augen, nur um ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu schenken.**

**Langsam glitt meine Gesichtsfarbe ins rötliche und fuhren meine Augen einige Millimeter aus den Höhlen, doch noch gab ich mich nicht geschlagen.**

**Ich sah zu ihm und was ich dort erblickte, ließ mich erschreckt die restliche Luft aus den Lungen pressen und neue einsaugen.**

**Wenige Zentimeter neben meinem Kopf hielt Snape seinen Zauberstab an meine Schläfen gerichtet und durchbohrte mich mit seinen Blicken.**

„**Verloren", meinte er schmalzig und grinste hinterhältig.**

„**Was soll das? Willst du mir drohen?" blaffte ich ihn an und sprang auf, sodass ich genau vor ihm stand.**

**Die Pfeile, die ich mit meinen Blicken abschoss, schienen ihn jedoch nicht sonderlich zu treffen.**

„**Ich wollte nur für alle Eventualitäten abgesichert sein. Daher stand ich schon bereit, um deine lebensmüde Demonstration von Stolz und Dickköpfigkeit im entscheidenden Moment abzubrechen, ehe du dir selbst Schaden zufügst. Sauerstoffmangel wirkt sich nicht günstig auf das Gehirn aus", meinte er mit hämischem Spott.**

„**Ja, du hast recht, in diesen alten muffigen Kellerräumen gibt es wirklich nicht sehr viel gesunden Sauerstoff", konterte ich herablassend und beobachtete seine Reaktion.**

**Da trat Snape auch schon einen Schritt auf mich zu und funkelte mich an.**

„**Deinem großen Mundwerk habe ich hier in Hogwarts einiges mehr entgegenzusetzen. Vergiss nicht, dass ich jetzt ungezwungen Magie einsetzen kann, wobei ich natürlich nicht außer Acht lassen werde, dass du der Zauberei nicht mächtig bist. Wir wollen ja nicht unfair wirken."**

**Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Drohung, Zorn und Belustigung.**

**Ich wollte diese Fairness nicht gerade kurz nach meiner Ankunft auf eine harte Probe stellen und so wechselte ich erst einmal das Thema.**

„**Severus. Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, wie ich überhaupt hierher gekommen bin?" fragte ich in einem möglichst neutralen Ton und blickte ihm offen entgegen.**

„**Weil ich es so wollte", kam es kurz angebunden zurück.**

„**Ach, weil du es so wolltest", kochte es bereits wieder in mir hoch.**

„**Eine genauere Erklärung wäre natürlich zuviel verlangt, oder?"**

„**Wenn du deinen Wutpegel etwas senken könntest und erneut auf dem Stuhl Platz nehmen würdest, wäre ich vielleicht bereit, dir die Zusammenhänge zu erklären, warum du hier bist und wie es überhaupt möglich war für dich, nach Hogwarts zu kommen."**

**Er deutete mit einer Hand auffordernd auf den Stuhl, wartete bis ich mich gesetzt hatte und sorgte mit einem Zauberstabschlenker für einen weiteren Stuhl für sich selbst. Dann nahm auch er Platz, natürlich mir genau gegenüber, sodass sich mein Herzschlag aus unerfindlichen Gründen rekordverdächtig erhöhte. **

**Seinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, musste jeder Herzschlag schlimmer als ein Paukenschlag sein, doch ich demonstrierte die totale Selbstbeherrschung und zeigte einen gelangweilten Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht.**

„**So, du möchtest also von mir wissen, wie du hierher nach Hogwarts gekommen bist?", fragte Snape betont gleichgültig, obwohl er ahnte, dass ich vor Spannung regelrecht zu zerplatzen drohte.**

„**Wenn es nicht zuviel verlangt wäre", meinte ich ungehalten und begann auf meinem Stuhl ungeduldig hin und her zu wippen.**

„**Also, wie gesagt, du bist hier, weil ich es so wollte..."**

„**Das sagtest du bereits!", fiel ich ihm knurrend ins Wort.**

„**Würdest du vielleicht die unendliche Güte besitzen und mich ausreden lassen? Danke!", zischte er mich verärgert an und alleine sein Blick, den er mir dabei zuwarf, ließ mich erstarren.**

**Ich nickte nur und zog einen Schmollmund, meine Augen fest in die seinen bohrend, ehe ich kapitulierend meinen Blick senkte.**

„**Du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an meinen zerbrochenen Zauberstab, den ich bei dir zurückgelassen hatte...?", begann Snape seine Erklärungen erneut.**

„**Du meinst diesen verkohlten Kochlöffelstiel mit Ornamenten?", unterbrach ich ihn, mein Redeverbot völlig vergessend, was ich augenblicklich bereute.**

„**Bei Merlin und allen guten Geistern, muss ich dich erst mit einem Schweigezauber belegen, damit ich bei dir mal ausreden kann?", fauchte er zornig und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. **

„**Dann komm doch endlich mal auf den Punkt, warum ich nun hier bin und wie es möglich war...", blubberte ich weiter.**

„**RUHE, VERDAMMT!!", schnauzte er mich an und mir klappten Ober- und Unterkiefer wie eine Mausefalle zusammen, ich schluckte und schwieg.**

„**Mmpfffffffff!", grummelte er, doch im äußersten Winkel seines Mundes erkannte ich ein angedeutetes Schmunzeln.**

„**Also noch einmal...", meinte er und hob zur Warnung seinen Zauberstab, untermalt von einem Blick, der jedem Giftpfeil zu Ehren gereicht hätte.**

„**Mein zerbrochener Zauberstab ist bei dir zurückgeblieben, weil ich es wollte. Er wurde so von mir modifiziert, dass er als sogenannter Portschlüssel funktionieren würde, sobald du ihn aktivierst. Ich wusste, dass irgendwann die Zeit kommen würde und du aus Verzweiflung oder Wut den Stab ins Feuer wirfst. Dazu muss ich allerdings noch erwähnen, das ich mir auch erlaubt habe, dein Gedächtnis etwas zu verändern, sodass ich sichergehen konnte, dass du meinen Zauberstab nicht einfach anderweitig entsorgst. Er musste unbedingt ins Feuer gelangen."**

**Snape machte eine Pause und beobachtete mich genau.**

**Ich verstand kein einziges Wort.**

**Modifizieren, aktivieren, Portschlüssel?????????????**

„**Hast du diese Version auch in einer für mich verständlichen Ausgabe?", grummelte ich hilflos.**

„**Ich hätte vielleicht die Kurzfassung anzubieten", kam es spöttisch.**

„**Na welch verlockende Aussicht", meinte ich daraufhin überheblich.**

„**Ich wollte dich einfach wiedersehen", kam es tonlos von Snapes Lippen.**

**Dieses Geständnis verschlug mir doch für einen Moment die Sprache und machte einem Gefühl der Rührung Platz.**

**Ich wusste, dass ihm diese Worte nicht leichtgefallen waren und das jedes falsche Wort meinerseits alles zerstören würde.**

**Aber was sollte ich darauf antworten, wie sollte ich mich verhalten?**

„**Mir fehlten einfach deine Kratzbürstigkeit und die verbalen Gefechte, die wir uns bei meinem unfreiwilligen Besuch bei dir geliefert hatten", meinte Mister Liebreiz weiter.**

**Wumm!**

**Das hatte gesessen!**

**Die Rührung, die mich noch vor wenigen Augenblicken überkommen hatte, zerstob wie eine Rauchwolke im Wind und hinterließ unbändigen Zorn über soviel Frechheit.**

**Ich musste ein paar Mal tief Luft holen, um an meiner Wut nicht noch aus Versehen zu ersticken, ehe ein Funkengewitter über dem „Meister aller verbalen Gemeinheiten" niederging.**

„**Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?", brüllte ich außer mir. „Du denkst, du kannst über mein Leben bestimmen, wie es dir gefällt, holst mich aus meiner Welt hierher, ohne mich überhaupt um Erlaubnis zu fragen und beleidigst mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, trittst meine Gefühle mit Füßen, spielst dich auf wie der Herrscher über alles was atmet...du ...du...", ich schnappte nach Luft und verschluckte mich beinahe an meinen hervorgesprudelten Worten, bei denen ich ständig darauf achten musste, dass sich meine Zunge nicht noch lebensgefährlich verknotete.**

**Snape saß mir gegenüber und lächelte...ja ...er lächelte.**

**In einer Art und Weise, die alleine schon eine Beleidigung war.**

„**Sind dir etwa schon die Argumente ausgegangen?", fragte er mit stoischer Ruhe, als hätte ich ihn in den letzten Minuten nicht beleidigt, sondern wohlwollende und nette Worte zukommen lassen.**

„**Lass mich in Ruhe!", fauchte ich säuerlich.**

„**Wie gewünscht wird", kam es ölig und Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich dort nieder, ohne mich noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.**

**Ich verfiel in stumpfes Brüten, tat mir selber leid, verfluchte diesen Mann dort einige Meter vor mir, wünschte ihm die Pest an den Hals und ärgerte mich darüber, dass er mich nicht mehr beachtete.**

**Verstohlen beobachtete ich ihn immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln, doch als wäre ich nicht anwesend, begann Snape Pergamentrollen zu ordnen, legte dicke wichtig aussehende Bücher vor sich hin und griff schließlich zu Federkiel und Tinte.**

**Ich räusperte mich lautstark – ohne Reaktion.**

**Noch ein Versuch – erneut kam keine Reaktion.**

„**Severus?", säuselte ich leise und versuchte, soviel von meinem Charme in dieses eine Wort zu legen, wie möglich war.**

**Es kam noch immer keine Reaktion und ich ahnte, dass ich entweder zu weit gegangen war oder mich dieser unmögliche Mensch einfach schmoren lassen wollte.**

**Nun gut, stand ich eben auf und spazierte langsam, aber zielstrebig auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, stellte mich davor auf und wartete.**

**Doch als wäre ich Luft, ignorierte er mich weiterhin und ließ mich einfach stehen.**

**Ich kämpfte meine Wut herunter, die bereits wie in einem großen Topf in mir hochzukochen drohte, lächelte und warf mich mit dem Oberkörper auf seinen Schreibtisch, stützte meinen Kopf auf die Hände und blickte ihn freundlich an.**

„**Frieden?", hauchte ich strahlend und grinste ihn dabei breit an.**

„**Das wirkt bei mir nicht", kam es herablassend und seine Feder kratzte weiter über das Pergament.**

**Ich schob mich noch ein wenig weiter über den Tisch, sodass seine Schreibfeder meine Nase kitzelte und ich niesen musste, doch auch diese Aktion schien ihn nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken.**

„**Mister Severus Snape, Professor! Schließen wir endlich Frieden, sonst reise ich wieder ab!", ranzte ich ihn übellaunig an.**

„**Gepäck hatten die Dame ja nicht", kam es ölig und die Feder kratzte weiter.**

**Ich rutschte wütend vom Schreibtisch herunter, eilte zornigen Schrittes zum Kamin und stellte mich hinein.**

„**Nach Hause!", schnaubte ich böse.**

**Sein Lachen hallte durch den Kerkerraum und machte mich nur noch zorniger.**

**Ich stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.**

„**Nach Hause, sagte ich!"**

**Doch nichts geschah.**

**Snape erhob sich langsam, kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum auf seinen Kamin zu und packte mich am Arm.**

„**Komm da raus, das wird doch nichts", meinte er seufzend. „Das ihr Muggel immer so impulsiv seid und glaubt, ein Spruch macht euch schon zu Zauberern."**

**Damit zog er mich aus der Kaminöffnung und schaute mich mitleidig strafend an.**

„**Tz tz tz", meinte er trocken und grinste. **

„**Lass mich sofort los", knurrte ich bösartig und riss meinen Arm aus seinem Griff.**

„**Das muss doch irgendwie gehen, ich bin doch auch auf diesem Weg hergekommen", schimpfte ich wie ein Rohrspatz und war bereits erneut auf dem Weg zurück in den Kamin.**

„**Du hast dich nicht verändert", meinte Snape kopfschüttelnd, „genauso impulsiv, unbelehrbar und unbeherrscht wie damals."**

„**Oh, man versprüht wieder seinen unwiderstehlichen Charme, ja? Denkst du etwa, deine Manieren haben sich irgendwie zum Positiven gewandelt?", bockte ich immer noch in Zickenmanier.**

„**Du wirst lernen müssen, mich so zu akzeptieren wie ich bin, oder wir sollten uns vielleicht doch gleich wieder voneinander verabschieden", meinte Snape tonlos und deutete auf den Kamin.**

**Ich schwieg betreten.**

„**Es tut mir leid", murmelte ich, „Aber ich verstehe einfach immer noch nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Ich kann es nicht fassen, jetzt hier vor dir zu stehen, dich zu berühren, deine Stimme zu hören – alles die Dinge, von denen ich eigentlich immer geträumt habe, jeden Tag, wenn ich einsam und allein durch mein Haus gewandert bin. Wie oft habe ich mich gefragt, ob nicht doch alles nur ein seltsamer, verwirrender Traum gewesen war, doch da war immer noch dieser zerbrochene Stab..."**

„**Der Kochlöffelstiel", stichelte Snape hämisch und grinste.**

„**Ja, verdammt. Was sollte ich denn sonst denken? Ich glaubte schon, verrückt zu werden und fragte mich immer wieder warum ich dieses Stück Holz nicht einfach wegwerfe", stieß ich hervor.**

**Snape nickte und meinte leise:**

„**Das meinte ich mit Gedächtnis verändern. Du konntest ihn einfach nicht anderweitig entsorgen, weil ich es nicht wollte. Du hast eigentlich schon immer gewusst, dass du diesen Stab ins Feuer werfen musst, doch dieser Gedanke drängte sich erst langsam an die Oberfläche deines Bewusstseins. Deine Handlung war eine vorauszusehende Reaktion auf deine Emotionen, die das alles erst ausgelöst haben."**

„**Du hast mich also manipuliert, für deine Zwecke beeinflusst, ohne mir auch nur die geringste Chance zu geben, für mich selbst zu entscheiden?", fauchte ich und fühlte mich doch völlig hilflos.**

„**Du spielst hier den lieben Gott und lädst dir deine Besucher selbst ein, ob sie wollen oder nicht", blaffte ich ihn weiter an und wunderte mich nur, dass er seinerseits die Ruhe in Person war.**

**Das machte mich noch wütender.**

„**Kannst du nicht einfach auch mal wütend werden?", meinte ich zornbebend, „das macht ja keinen Spaß, sich mit einem selbst zu streiten. Das kann ich auch zu Hause haben."**

**Ich begann eine Wanderung durch den Raum, an einem Regal entlang vor, an dem anderen wieder zurück, hin und her, vor und zurück, hin und her.**

„**Wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig", meinte Snape belustigt, „aber ich habe Zeit."**

**Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und begann zu zählen. Jedesmal wenn ich am Ende eines Regals angekommen war, ertönte:**

„**Eins, und zwei, und drei..."**

„**Du machst mich wahnsinnig!", brüllte ich ihn an.**

„**Ich hätte dir auch so verraten, wie groß mein Büro ist. Du musst es nicht abschreiten", kam es gelassen aus dem schwarzen Umhang.**

„**Kann ich eigentlich auch mal etwas tun, ohne das es von dir kommentiert oder kontrolliert wird?", raunzte ich ihn an, blieb allerdings stehen und beobachtete seine Reaktion.**

„**Oh, schon fertig? Oder sind die Siebenmeilenstiefel kaputt?", wollte er belustigt wissen. „Oder wünscht du eine Begleitung? Ich würde mich dir ja gerne anschließen, aber leider kenne ich den Weg bereits. Ich beschreite doch lieber neue Wege."**

**Sein süffisantes Grinsen ließ mich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballen und ich zog pfeifend die Luft ein.**

„**Diese gewalttätigen Gedanken passen nicht zu dir", meinte er gelassen. „Doch wenn ich mich so zurückerinnere, an Messer und Steine, Muggel - Polizei und ungenießbare Pizza, oder wie immer dieses Zeug hieß, muss ich wohl meine Meinung doch revidieren und einen Schutzzauber um mich legen. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass man in deiner Gegenwart doch ziemlich gefährlich lebt."**

**Seine Worte klangen spöttisch, doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen ließ meine Alarmglocken läuten, doch leider zu spät.**

„**Petrificus Totalus!", schleuderte Snape mir entgegen, während ich das Gefühl hatte, von außen mit einer Ladung Schnellgips überzogen zu werden.**

**Ich war nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, einzig meine Atmung und der Herzschlag funktionierten noch, wenn auch in einem Tempo, das mich an meiner Lebensdauer zweifeln ließ.**

**In meinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken wild durcheinander, ich wünschte diesem Kerl sämtliche Gebrechen an den Hals und bedauerte es außerordentlich, nicht Herr meiner Stimmbänder zu sein.**

**Oh, ich hätte diesem Ungetüm den Marsch geblasen, ich hätte... ja, verdammt, ich hätte...aber ich konnte nicht.**

**Da bemerkte ich, dass ich noch immer stand, obwohl mich selbst mein Stützapparat im Stich gelassen hatte, und sah aus den Augenwinkeln ,wie Snape mich hielt.**

**Das allein erstaunte mich schon, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte mich fassungslos.**

**Sein Blick war von so unvorstellbarer Zärtlichkeit, dass ich beinahe auch noch vergessen hätte zu atmen.**

**Wenn ich doch bloß meine Augen bewegen könnte, aber so war ich nur in der Lage, aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir Dinge vielleicht nur einbildete, da mein Blickwinkel nicht stimmte.**

**Doch als ahnte „Charming – Man" meine Gedanken, trat er nun genau in mein Blickfeld und durchbohrte mich fast mit seinen unendlichen schwarzen Augen.**

**Zornig und hilflos zugleich spürte ich, wie meine Gedanken durcheinander gewirbelt wurden, so als suchte jemand eine ganz bestimmte Sache.**

**Dann sah ich es vor mir, so als würde ich mir einen Film ansehen.**

**Ich lag zu Hause in meinem Bett, eingehüllt in starke Arme, die mir Kraft und Wärme gaben, spürte heiße Lippen auf meinem Mund und eine Zunge, die Einlass begehrte, um mit meiner einen wilden Reigen zu tanzen. Zärtliche Hände streichelten meinen bebenden Körper, ein unbändiges Verlangen ließ mich an seine Lenden pressen und bereitwillig öffnete ich den Eingang, der zu meinem Lustzentrum führte.**

**Ich fühlte, wie sein Körper sich zwischen meine Schenkel drängte, ehe er mich völlig ausfüllte...**

„**Finite", murmelte Snape und augenblicklich verlor ich nicht nur den Gipspanzer, sondern auch jeglichen Halt und prallte ungebremst an seine Brust.**

**Atemlos blieb ich dort, meinen Kopf schwer anlehnend, die Arme an den Seiten hängend und versuchte, das soeben Gesehene zu verarbeiten.**

„**Du hast dich doch immer wieder gefragt, was in jener Nacht wirklich geschehen war. Aber dir fehlte die Erinnerung daran, bis heute. Ich habe sie nur zum Vorschein gebracht", murmelte seine einlullende Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr und sein heißer Atem bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut, dass ich mich nur wunderte, warum ich nicht auch noch anfing zu schnattern.**

**Einerseits wollte ich mich losreißen, aus seiner Nähe flüchten, doch andererseits fürchtete ich mich davor, ihm jetzt in die Augen sehen zu müssen.**

„**Das waren doch _deine_ eigenen Wunschträume", flüsterte ich bewegungslos, obwohl ich die Wahrheit dieser Erinnerungen erkannte.**

**Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf.**

„**Ich kann zwar in deine Gedanken eindringen und Erinnerungen herausziehen, aber ich kann dir keine Wünsche und Bilder von mir einpflanzen, wie du dir das vorstellst."**

**Er schwieg wenige Atemzüge lang und murmelte:**

„**Es sind deine Erinnerungen, Dinge, die geschehen sind, auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Soll ich sie löschen?"**

**Wütend stieß ich den Mann von mir und fauchte laut:**

„**Untersteh dich, noch einmal in meine Intimsphäre einzudringen, du Voyeur."**

**Doch im selben Augenblick musste ich lachen.**

„**So, so, Intimsphäre. Na ja, es war ja auch ziemlich...", schmunzelte Snape.**

„**Halt den Mund!", zischte ich lachend und überbrückte somit den für mich doch etwas peinlichen Moment.**

„**Was sollte das eigentlich damals? Wer gab dir das Recht, dir einfach zu nehmen, was du begehrtest? Ich konnte mich an nichts mehr erinnern und hielt alles für einen Traum, schön – aber ein Traum."**

**Meine Stimme kam gepresst, so als würde mir ein riesiger Stein auf der Brust liegen und genau so fühlte ich mich auch.**

„**Du solltest auch alles zunächst für einen Traum halten, dafür wurde gesorgt. Und wer mir das Recht gab? Kann es sein, dass dir zu den anderen Vorfällen ebenfalls die Erinnerung abhanden gekommen ist? Ich helfe dir sehr gerne beim Wiederauffinden", meinte dieser Mister – ich – helfe – gerne – alten – Frauen mit öliger Stimme.**

„**Wer hatte dafür gesorgt?", stöhnte ich in plötzlicher Vorahnung. „Du hattest doch keinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung. Oder brauchtest du dafür ebenfalls keinen?"**

**Eine Hitzewelle durchströmte meinen Körper siedendheiß.**

**Snape blickte mich kurz schweigend an, wohl nicht ganz schlüssig, wie er es am besten verpacken sollte, mir die Wahrheit um die Ohren zu schleudern.**

„**Es war Prof. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Als er mich mitten in der Nacht abholte, um mich zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen, sorgte er für Ordnung, reparierte den Kamin und manipulierte den Zauberstab, sowie deine Erinnerungen."**

**Völlig gelassen stand Snape vor mir und schaute mich an, als rede er mit mir über das Wetter.**

„**Du hast einen mir völlig fremden Menschen in mein Schlafzimmer gelassen?", japste ich nach Luft. „War ich denn wenigstens zugedeckt?"**

**Bei dieser Frage brach der sonst so ernste Zaubertrankmeister in schallendes Gelächter aus.**

„**Glaubst du, das dieser alte Mann noch nie eine unbekleidete Frau gesehen hat?", meinte Snape mit einem aufreizenden Grinsen, das ich ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gekratzt hätte.**

„**Es gibt im Leben halt Kleinigkeiten, auf die man nicht so achtet..."**

„**WAR ICH, ODER WAR ICH NICHT??", schrie ich in Rage und hob meine Hände, um mein Vorhaben doch noch in die Tat umzusetzen.**

**Mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit fing der Tränkemeister meine Hände ab, drückte sie herunter und meinte zynisch:**

„**Ich sagte dir damals bereits, du sollst nicht soviel denken, bevor du etwas tun möchtest."**

**Wie eine wild gewordene Furie zerrte ich an meinen Handgelenken, die dieser unmögliche Mensch mit dem festgefrorenen Lächeln in seinen Schraubstöcken hielt und meinen Tobsuchtsanfall mit stoischer Ruhe über sich ergehen ließ.**

„**Ich kratze dir die Augen aus, du scheinheiliger Prophet, ich ziehe dir deine Überheblichkeit vom Gesicht und nagele sie dir an die Tür, ich ..." , begann ich zu wimmern, da Snape – sprich – mich – mit – Professor – an, plötzlich meine Arme auf meinen Rücken riss und mich dicht an sich heranzog.**

„**Das klingt alles sehr interessant, aber leider hast du ein kleinen Problem mit deiner momentanen Beweglichkeit, wie es scheint", und er presste meine Arme schmerzhaft zusammen.**

„**Hör auf, du tust mir weh", knurrte ich böse.**

„**Sag schön bitte", lachte Snape höhnisch und verringerte den Abstand zwischen uns noch um einige Millimeter.**

„**Einen Husten werde ich tun, du Brutalo. Lass mich sofort los!", schrie ich und begann, um mich zu treten.**

„**Du Zauberwicht, du hinterhältiger", setzte ich noch nach und ärgerte mich über Snapes unbeteiligte, gelassene Miene.**

„**Ich nutze keine Magie, meine Liebe. Mit solch einem kleinen Wildpferd wie dich werde ich locker fertig. Das geht mir doch gegen die Zaubererehre, einen hilflosen Muggel mit Magie und Zauberei ruhigzustellen."**

**Seine höhnischen Worte waren eine einzige Beleidigung für meine Ohren.**

**Ich überlegte einen Moment, in dem ich mich ruhig verhielt und ihm dabei durchdringend in die Augen sah.**

**Einen Augenblick spürte ich Unsicherheit bei Snape, doch entschloss er sich leider nicht, meine Tortur zu beenden und so entschied ich mich gezwungenermaßen zur Kapitulation.**

„**In Ordnung, Eure Unbeugbarkeit. _Bitte!!_ Zufrieden?", meinte ich bockig und schaute ihn provozierend an.**

„**Nein!", kam es trocken zurück.**

„**Warum nein ? Verlangst du noch einen Kniefall? Leider bin ich momentan etwas eingeschränkt in meiner Mobilität", meinte ich aufsässig.**

„**Ich bin untröstlich, aber wie unlängst bereits erwähnt ist mir dein Raubtier - Temperament extrem zu gefährlich", lächelte er schmalzig und schob mich an meinen eigenen Armen noch enger zu sich heran.**

**Für einen kurzen Moment blieb mir die Luft weg und dieser Umstand ließ einen Plan in mir reifen, um doch noch meine gewohnte Freiheit wiederzuerlangen.**

„**Bitte, Prof. Snape – Sir – wie – auch – immer. Lass mich frei", bettelte ich leise und begann vorsichtig zu husten, wie unter schweren Qualen. „Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr."**

**Prüfend schaute Snape mit einem Fleischbeschauer – Blick in mein Gesicht und meinte kalt:**

„**Die Gesichtsfarbe ist noch rosig wie bei einem kleinen Ferkel, also scheint noch genügend Sauerstoff vorhanden zu sein. Trotzdem kein schlechter Plan."**

**Mir fehlten die Worte bei dieser Unverfrorenheit und beinahe vergaß ich erneut meine gute Erziehung.**

**Aber eben nur beinahe und so hielt ich meinen Mund.**

**Ein neues, gequältes Husten ertönte und ich versuchte die beste Leidensmiene aufzulegen, die ich in meinem Grimassen - Katalog finden konnte.**

**Doch außer einem verächtlichen Schnauben entlockte ich diesem sadistischen Satan in Menschengestalt keinerlei Reaktion.**

**Ich stöhnte leise auf und ließ mich plötzlich mit einem tiefen Seufzer einfach fallen.**

**Die Augen geschlossen, flache Atmung, simulierte ich einen Ohnmachtsanfall infolge Sauerstoffmangels.**

**Meine größte Sorge bestand darin, nicht lachen zu müssen, wenn ich fühlte, dass Snape mich ansah, da ich mich leider nicht sehr gut verstellen konnte.**

**Doch ich spürte auf einmal wirklich eine seltsame Schwäche, die meinen Körper durchströmte und in die ich mich dankbar einhüllte.**

**Ich fühlte seine starken Arme an meinem Oberkörper und unter meinen Knien und schwebte einen kurzen Moment wie auf Wolken.**

**Dann legte mich mein „Retter" behutsam auf einer festen Unterlage, ich tippte auf seinen Schreibtisch, ab und tätschelte sanft meine Wangen.**

**Einfach fallen lassen, totstellen und nicht reagieren,, hämmerte mein Hirn und ich begann, leise zu stöhnen.**

**Mit einigem Unbehagen bemerkte ich, wie sich Snape über mich beugte, und ich befürchtete bereits den Einsatz eines Defibrilators für meine Herzrhythmusstörungen, da spürte ich seine sanfte Hand an meiner Stirn und hörte ihn leise murmeln.**

**Oh mein Gott, jetzt wendet er einen Heilzauber an und bringt mich damit vielleicht um, weil mir doch nichts fehlt., rasten die Gedanken durch meinen Kopf und Panik stieg in mir hoch. Scheiß Plan! **

**Schon spürte ich seinen heißen Atem in meinem Gesicht, fühlte sein langes Haar, wie es an meiner Wange entlang kitzelte und bekam fast einen Herzkasper.**

„**Du kleine, freche, verlogene Krabbe. Wenn du nicht augenblicklich die Augen aufmachst, werde ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, der deine Zunge in ein Metermaß verwandelt, deine entzückende Nase in eine warzenbesetzte Knolle und deine Ohren werden die Ausmaße eines Drachenflügels haben. Also...", flüsterte Snape, keinen Zentimeter von meinem Ohr entfernt, spöttisch.**

**Panisch riss ich die Augen auf und sprang, den Umstand von Snapes Anwesenheit gänzlich vergessend, auf und mitten hinein in seine Arme, die er auch sogleich wie Fassringe um mich schloss.**

„**Wie...?", stotterte ich verdutzt und überrascht.**

**Snape lachte leise und meinte nur:**

„**Du vergisst, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Meine magischen Fähigkeiten erkannten deinen kleinen Schwindel sofort, doch ich bin schließlich kein Spielverderber."**

„**Warum hast du mich eigentlich hierher kommen lassen, wenn du mich doch nur dauernd ärgern musst?", wollte ich beleidigt wissen.**

„**Ich sagte bereits, dass mir die verbalen Wortgefechte mit dir fehlten."**

**Ohne Vorwarnung ließ mich mein privater Charmebolzen plötzlich los und ich kippte haltlos von seinem Schreibtisch, auf den er mich wenige Augenblicke zuvor gelegt hatte.**

**Mit einem Aufschrei schlug ich auf dem Boden auf, rappelte mich wieder hoch und baute mich mit einem gemeingefährlichen Blick vor ihm auf.**

„**So, die Streitereien mit mir hatten dem „Herrn – ich – habe – Langeweile" also gefehlt, ja?? Und dazu reißt man mich aus meinem ruhigen, beschaulichen Leben , setzt mich Todesgefahren aus und lässt mich aussehen wie ...wie..."**

„**Wie einen Kochlöffelstiel...vielleicht mit Ornamenten?", half mir Snape unschuldig lächelnd aus meiner Wortlosigkeit.**

„**Hach... du bist doch...", blubberte ich und musste mir doch das Lachen verkneifen.**

„**Wie wäre es mit unwiderstehlich?", schlug Snape arglos vor.**

„**Unmöglich trifft es vielleicht besser", konterte ich kokett lächelnd, wandte mich um und ging auf die große Holztür zu, hinter der ich den Rest von Hogwarts vermutete.**

**Neugierig griff ich nach der Klinke, als etwas an meinem Ohr vorbei zischte, auf die Tür traf und dort einen grünlichen schimmernden Film hinterließ.**

„**Was soll das denn?", schrie ich auf und sprang zur Vorsicht einen Schritt zurück.**

**Wild funkelten meine Augen den Verursacher, als den ich Snape erkannte, an.**

„**Es tut mir leid, aber für lange Worte war keine Zeit. Die Möglichkeit deines Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts beschränkt sich leider nur auf mein Büro. Hinter dieser Tür hättest du nicht überleben können und so musste ich sie schnellstens magisch versiegeln. Nur zu deinem Schutz", versuchte mir Snape behutsam beizubringen und ich erkannte, dass er dieses Mal die Wahrheit sagte.**

**Was wäre geschehen, wenn er nicht schnell genug reagiert hätte?**

„**Du hättest dich entmaterialisiert, das heißt, du wärst in tausend Einzelteilen irgendwo auf der Welt verteilt worden", beantwortete mein Retter die stumme Frage.**

„**Na super, das macht mich ja ganz locker, um meinen Aufenthalt hier noch weiter zu genießen", kreischte ich panisch. „Hast du noch mehr solcher Überraschungen auf Lager? Vielleicht – wenn du aus dem Fenster schaust, erstarrst du zur Salzsäule, wie Lots Weib. Oder – wenn du diese Wände berührst, wachsen dir riesige Stoßzähne aus den Nasenlöchern."**

**Ich begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und sah nur schemenhaft, wie der „Meister aller Schrecken" langsam auf mich zukam.**

**Behutsam strich er mir über die Schultern, nicht mehr als ein Windhauch, doch ich wehrte ab.**

„**Lass mich", schluchzte ich, während er immer näher kam und mich wortlos in seine Arme schloss.**

„**Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, versprochen", murmelte er. „Dir wird nichts passieren, jedenfalls fast nichts."**

**Ich ahnte mehr als ich es sah, dass Snape bei diesen Worten grinste.**

**Unendlich sanft griff er unter mein Kinn und hob meinen Kopf hoch, sodass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, in denen es begehrlich flackerte.**

„**Mister – ich – heiße – Professor. Überlege dir genau, was du jetzt tun willst", murmelte ich benommen, während die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch einen Wettflug veranstalteten.**

„**Ich habe nie etwas anderes getan, als es mir genau zu überlegen. Und jetzt halt deinen Mund", flüsterte er stöhnend und legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf die meinen.**

**Dieser Kuss ließ meinen Verstand über die Klippen gehen, alle Bedenken zerfließen und die Vernunft sich auf Nimmerwiedersehen verabschieden.**

**Unser Begehren verschmolz zu einem und ich verstand in diesem Moment nicht, wie ich es ohne diesen unmöglichen Menschen auch nur einen Tag aushalten konnte.**

**Eine Ewigkeit standen wir nur eng umschlungen da und lauschten auf den Schlag unserer Herzen, der sich nur zögernd auf ein Normalmaß beruhigen wollte.**

**Ein leises Piepen ertönte und ließ mich aufhorchen.**

„**Was war das?", fragte ich lauschend.**

„**Ein Zeichen für mich", meinte Snape seufzend. „Die Zeit deines Aufenthaltes ist zu Ende, du musst zurück."**

**Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah ich auf den Kamin, in dessen Öffnung ein kleines grünliches Flammenmeer zu tanzen begann und mich mit stummen Zeichen zu rufen schien.**

„**Ich ...ich will noch nicht...kann ich nicht...", stammelte ich widerstrebend und fühlte eine schmerzhafte Leere in mir aufsteigen.**

**Snape schüttelte bewegungslos den Kopf und schaute mich traurig an.**

„**Kann ich wiederkommen?", wollte ich schluchzend wissen.**

„**Ich denke nicht", kam es tonlos.**

**Mit sanftem Druck schoben mich seine Hände unaufhaltsam in Richtung Kamin, wo die Flammen begannen, schon ungeduldig zu knistern.**

**Ich spürte bereits die kühlende Sanftheit des Feuers, als ich einen Schritt vor dem Kamin stehen blieb, mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und den Mann vor mir sanft auf die Lippen küsste.**

„**Leb wohl, Professor Severus Snape", flüsterte ich erstickt und kämpfte einen erfolglosen Kampf mit meinen Tränen, die nun gewaltsam an die Oberfläche drangen.**

„**Stell dich hinein, ich werde den Zauberspruch sprechen", meinte Snape mit belegter Stimme und blickte mich hilflos an.**

**Keine Spur mehr von Gemeinheiten oder anderem, nur der blanke Schmerz in seinen Augen.**

**Ich tastete mich tränenblind in die Öffnung des Kamins und fühlte bereits die Flammen um meine Fesseln tanzen.**

**Benommen wandte ich mich zu ihm um und murmelte:**

„**Was passiert, wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe?", wisperte ich flehend.**

**Sein Blick tauchte tief in den meinen, bevor er antwortete.**

„**Du wirst nie mehr zurück können", kam es verkrampft, doch in seinen Augen las ich eine unmissverständliche Frage, eine Bitte.**

**Stumm flehend hielt er mir seine Hand entgegen, wortlos, atemlos, hoffnungslos.**

**Doch ich lächelte und griff zu...**

**The End **

_und??? wärt ihr auch dortgeblieben???_


End file.
